The Song of The Shamisen     A Kankuro Romance
by Sempiternal Light
Summary: He saved her. But does she know it was him? The ultimate weapon, to destroy everything that they have ever loved. I don't understand, do you love me? If you do, why are you hurting me like this? Love and Action!
1. Prologue

Title: Song of the Shimasen

Author: Sempiternal Light

This must be one fiction which i spent a ridiculously long time on. But i really wanted to write something about the shimasen which is actually a japanese musical instrument because i love the sound of it. The main character is a girl that i made up. She just came to me when i was tossing in my bed one night. Well, i know that writing fanfic is for one's own enjoyment so i will not demand for any reviews. seriously. just enjoy this story.

note: i tried to make it as though it's a proper story, so there might be lesser dialogue. and because i'm not really that experienced about making love or anything, do not expect any thorough description of anything like that. i've made it as real as possible...i think.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Prologue**

**The General watched as his commanders settled themselves around the imposing cedar table. The six men gazed at the general, with eager anticipation as well as with a feverish respect for him. He was to be feared, that was something that needed no confirmation. **

**People are like eggs, the general reckoned. By simply cracking an egg, one could discern the number of yolks in it. It was remarkably easy to crush a human being's spirit, and thus ensuring that the insides are exposed. With that, he can then perceive if a person that displays his loyalty externally is actually harbouring thoughts of betrayal internally. **

**He had always been fanatically obsessed with subjecting his subordinates to mind games, just to ensure their everlasting allegiance. Scanning the room yet again with his laser gaze, he noted how all of them were clad in the traditional **_**yugata **_**(a traditional Japanese costume worn mainly by men). However, the **_**yugatas **_**were all dyed a striking red. On the backs of the yugatas, a single symbol was embossed on it. It was the shape of a triangle, along with a vertical line cutting through the triangle symmetrically. It symbolises what they hold quintessential. To put it plainly, it signifies the rebellion of the government of the Mizu Country, the Red Pines. **

**"My brothers, we come together today to discuss not only our final plan but also the future of our beloved motherland," declared the general in a tone that quivered with passion. **

**Shouts of approval from the commanders echoed throughout the grand conference room. Although their spirits had been racked by the consistent attacks by the enemies, they were extremely enthusiastic to hear the finale of their counterattack.**

**Lifting a hand in the air, an immediate silence ensued. "My comrades, although our victory is within grasp, the snake strikes back with further strength! It has begged for the support of its allies, the leaf and the sand." The general spat out, as though the words that he had just spoken had burnt his tongue.**

**He allowed a momentary pause before continuing in a wrathful voice. "But this is not the end for us! Decades we have spent under the oppression of the detested snake, my dear comrades, remember how our fellow brothers and sisters lived under the rule of the hateful snake! Remember our fellowmen who fell under the merciless hand of the complacent snake! This is our opportunity to have revenge on them!"**

**His impromptu speech was received well amongst the men, and there were already nods of approval around. The general was a man that could twist words rather effectively; he had a way of persuading people that was almost inhuman. **

**He smiled. It was not a sincere one; rather, it was one that an insane man might have plastered across his face. But then again, he was never adept at any exhibition of emotions. **

**"Do not fret, my brothers! I have a plan that is already in progress. Very soon, not only will the Mizu country be reverted to the rule of the people, the other countries will also be freed from the tyrannical rule of the various government bodies! We will be liberated! We will no longer need to rely on the snake! We will finally be unshackled," proclaimed the general, the loudness of his voice heightened as he went on. **

**"On the fateful Monday next week, when we eventually meet on the battlefield, their attacks will turn futile. Because, my comrades, we have the ultimate weapon!" He laughed madly, his laughter unpleasant. "No matter who they have asked for support, we will massacre all those that stand in the way! The goal that we yearn for is most definitely ours now! It is without doubt!" **

**The men then joined in the laughter of the general, some were already revelling and others were thumping one another's back. The only person in the room who was not doing so was the man that stood right behind the general. **

**The man was unkempt, and his grey hair mangled, with deep scars that covered his face. He wore the same red yugata, but somehow, it did not feel right on him. He stood right there, stonily quiet. Behind his poker face however, there lie a deeper feeling.**

**Fear.**

**He was afraid. **

**For the life of a young girl he knew did not deserve such misfortune to befall her.**

**None of the scenes from the joyous occasion in front of him was registered in his mind, he had a different mission. A mission for his heart. **


	2. She

After adding the prologue, I realised that the story would not make any sense if I do not add another chapter to start elaborating on the characters. Hence, you see this chapter before you. I know everything may seem confusing and all, but it is in this chapter where you can actually judge if this story is good at all.

A few characters enter the picture. And if you have any criticisms or comments or even suggestions, do give me some feedback so that I can improve.

Most importantly, enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter One****: She**

**Kankuro squared his shoulders and tucked his hands into his pockets before leaving the campsite. He ignored the 'Kankuro-dono, where are you heading?' from his soldiers and stubbornly walked on. He needed some serendipity from all the violence that he had seen in the past few weeks.**

**After strolling for five minutes, he felt a humid breeze that was blowing from the right. The sea. Although he will never admit it, he loved the smell of the sea. Its brackish yet homely smell never fails to keep him calm. **

**He halted, turning to face the scenic view before him. The sea was darker towards the horizon and the sky was at the tail end of what must have been a riotously coloured sunset. It was too beautiful for words.**

**His eyes traced the wonderfully coloured clouds in the sky, the red, the orange and the occasional pink. There were light swirls in the sky, along with a pleasant peachy background that completed the entire masterpiece. Nature's masterpiece.**

**When he had relish the magnificent view that lay before him, he shut his eyes lightly, allowing the breeze to caress his countenance. He had to confess, he loves it here. Back in the wind country, the wind that blew was like a savage beast, untamed and rough. Here, it resembled a mother stroking a child's hair, singing a sweet lullaby. **

**Out of the blue, he heard a light strumming of a musical instrument and someone's singing reverberating through the air. It was faint, weaving in and out of Kankuro's ears. Standing almost immediately, he pricked his ears, and followed the sound to discover its origin.**

**He walked into a deserted street that had been long evacuated of all inhabitants. Only the creaking of faulty windows and the indistinct singing could be heard. Gingerly, he dug into his weaponry bag and wrapped his fingers round three shurikens. You could never be too careful, he thought to himself.**

**The singing seemed to have gotten closer to Kankuro and from the tune of the singing; he evaluated it to be a woman singing. He shuffled his feet for a few more steps before he came to a stop behind the wall of a shophouse. If he was correct, the singer was probably positioned in the alley that was directly beside it. **

**Thinking that the singer would probably have noticed him, Kankuro expected the song to cease. On the other hand, it persisted. He decided then that a peek would not harm anyone; hence, he shifted his body slightly so that he could have a good view of the singer.**

**She had a petite figure and Kankuro could not help but notice. Her skin was pale, and almost illuminated slightly due to its colour. She had long flowing hair that was as black as a raven's feather; however it was slightly curled at their ends. Her hands were holding onto a shimasen (a traditional stringed instrument) and her delicate fingers ran over them, delivering a quivering note in the air. She was undoubtedly around his age. **

**She was strikingly pretty, he noted, blushing slightly. He had never really taken a liking to even giving a look at girls. He thought them to be bovine creatures that were only capable of giggling about guys. As Kankuro was quite a distance away from the girl, he could not quite observe the girl's facial features.**

**Her voice captivated him though. It emitted a sense of deep sorrow as though there was no longer any happiness that existed in this wretched world. He had never heard such a marvellous voice. He indulged himself in the melancholic voice unknowingly. **

**Kankuro stood there for a long period of time, listening intently to every word that she sang. Evening fell and the sky turned from a lovely mixture of colours to a deep purplish blue that seemed as though someone had covered the masterpiece with a dirty ragged cloth. **

**He must have stood there for a solid one hour, listening to her sing. Yet he felt relaxed, and at ease, something which he had not had the pleasure of obtaining for the past few weeks due to the attacks from the Red Pines. **

**Just then, footsteps sounded through the streets, and he saw a man staggering his way along the same street Kankuro was stationed. The man held a beer can in his hand and was swaggering in an odd manner. It was inevitable that he was seriously drunk. With disgust, Kankuro looked on as he vomited on the pavement. **

**As it was dark, Kankuro could not quite observe him clearly. Right on time, the full moon moved from behind the clouds, and shone brightly on the man. Straining his eyes from his hiding place, he could see that he wore a red yugata. When he fell over due to his drunken stupor, Kankuro noted the distinguishable symbol on the back of his yugata. His heart skipped a beat. **

_The Red Pines wear red yugatas with an obvious symbol of a line and a triangle stencilled on the backs of them..._

**This man was a member of the red pines. Rebels, Kankuro felt the word rooted in his mind. What was he doing here, an area where our forces can easily destroy him? He decided to keep a close watch on him before exacting further action. **

**He had heard the singing too and entered the alley. The girl stopped her singing, and gazed at the shadow of the man silhouetted against the surroundings. She cringed back in fear as she realise that he was drunk. Her hands went round her shimasen that she hugged closely to her. **

**The man stepped forward unsteadily, his hands on the wall to support himself. The girl could feel their eyes boring through her. She was scared, and she tried to move away from him by going backwards. Then, she realised that she could no longer escape as she was cornered in an alley. **

**The man looked at her lustily, she was a ripe peach to be savoured, that was all that he had in his mind. Moving forward, he mocked at the girl impertinently, "What are you doing here, my sweet? Isn't it too late for you to be out like this? You must be lonely, well... you can keep me company then."**

**He gave a loud cackle and strode over to the girl who was huddled in the corner of the alley. He placed an arm on the wall behind the girl, breathing heavily against her. She held on tightly to her shimasen and was paralysed to do anything. His breath was acrid with the putrid smell of the beer. **

**"What are you holding on to that thing for?" He flung the shimasen away furiously. The shimasen flew against the wall and was snapped into two. The girl's eyes widened as she saw her precious instrument that was destroyed. Then he chuckled wickedly before pressing the girl's shoulders against the wall, and forcing his lips onto her neck with brute force. **

**The girl cried out in shock, tears forming in her eyes. "Shut up!" She was greeted with a tight slap across her face, its sound resounding in the alley. **

**There was a tearing of fabric, and the girl's windbreaker that she had on, was flung aside just like the shimasen. The man trailed kisses down the girl's neck, his filthy hands around her waist, attempting to remove the sleeved shirt from the girl.**

**Kankuro who had witnessed the sudden twist in events was dumbfounded. Without thinking, he leapt out from his hiding place and into the alley. Knowing that he had to keep that man alive for interrogation, he threw three shurikens into his legs, being especially careful not to hit the girl. **

**The man hollered in pain, thinking that it was the girl who had attacked him, he removed a kunai from his robes with amazing speed, and stabbed the girl in her stomach. **

**An ear-splitting shriek reverberated through the air. The man fell backwards on the floor, clutching his leg and moaning in pain. Kankuro who was not equipped with his puppets was unable to attack the man, instead he grabbed a rock and clouted the man on his head, making him unconscious. **

**Rushing towards the girl, he tried to lift the girl up, but she winced in pain. Blood was all over the ground it glistened under the moonlight sinisterly. The girl was turning paler and paler by the second, Kankuro was at a loss of what to do. He had to do something! But the campsite was a long way from here, and she was injured. **

**"Hey! Hang in there. I...I am going to get you some medical help."**

**The girl fixed her eyes on Kankuro. She had intricate features, especially her eyes, which were a gentle silver. After giving him an indistinct smile, she passed out.**

**Kankuro could almost have kicked himself for attacking the man without thinking of the consequences. He carried the girl with his arms. She was rather light, and Kankuro was about to rush back to the campsite, when he saw three familiar figures standing at the start of the alley and gawping at him. **

**"Kankuro! What are you doing?" Temari demanded, angered. "Who the hell are you holding in your arms?" **

**"Isn't it kind of obvious, Temari?" A voice with a tinge of sarcasm to it replied. **

**Kankuro blushed and noticed that the girl only had a skimpy singlet on and her clothes were scattered on the floor. Reverting to his senses quickly, he answered, "Not now. She's injured, Sakura! Help her!"**

**The kunoichi with pale pink hair gasped in shock when she saw the girl whose singlet was already stained red from the blood. She motioned for Kankuro to leave, and began to heal the girl. The green light emitted from the chakra flow illuminated the pale face of the girl.**

**Kankuro glanced back at the girl uneasily. He picked up the shimasen that the girl had been holding. It felt cold under his touch. Looking at the broken shimasen, he knew that the girl must have treasured this instrument. It was beautifully made, with the strings on it taut and the pegs carved intricately. **

**"Oi, Kankuro! Who the heck is this guy?" Temari, who was kicking the man, asked curiously. "He's a Red Pine, isn't he?"**

**Kankuro retold his account of the story, leaving out the part on the girl. Realisation dawned on both siblings' faces. **

**"What about the girl," inquired Gaara with a slight mirth in his voice. **

**Upon mentioning the girl, Kankuro blushed a deep beetroot red before changing the subject in a hurry.**

**"Why are you guys out here?"**

**"Looking for you, of course. You disappeared for two hours, without your puppets! How were we to know where you've gone? And then we see you with your arms round that girl-" Temari was about to continue but was interrupted rudely by Kankuro's well-aimed kick. "OUCH!"**

**Gaara looked at Kankuro, pondering his behaviour. His brother never blushes, this was queer. Something was up. **

**"She's alright now. Though she has lost quite a lot of blood, she needs plenty of rest. How did she get stabbed like that, Kankuro?" Sakura informed the three sand siblings. **

**Looking down at his feet, he muttered about how they had to hurry back to the camp before the man awoke. Temari giggled at his loss for words.**

**As they set off for the base camp, they did not see a man who was crouching on the roof of the shophouse, and watching their movements. He felt a wash of relief in his heart. He had finally completed his mission.

* * *

**

If you liked it, give me some feedback. if not, you can tell me what i shd do to improve. thank you.


	3. Mushashibo Utako

If you are currently reading this, I salute you! Because this is my longest chapter yet, and one of my best as well. I have finally introduced the mysterious girl to some of the konoha ninjas and the sand ninjas. Anyway, I have decided to base this story on Kankuro and that girl. This is mostly because I have taken a liking to the puppeteer and I wanted him to get his own girl, his own way. Not to mention with some adventure and action...

Again, I truly hope you guys will enjoy this story. And I hope to get some feedback, so if you really liked this, let me know. Let me emphasise, I don't demand for reviews. 

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter two: Mushashibo Utako**

**A girl was on the bed, the heaving of her chest indicated her deep slumber. Her face was delicate, but her knitted brows spoilt it. She began flinging her fingers around randomly and she trashed about in the bed. Then she started screaming before finally jolting awake.**

**She sat up suddenly, cringing at the pain that she felt in her abdomen. It was not excruciating, she thought, only a little sore. Where was she? She had remembered his face before everything blacked out. Who was he? She had felt his strong arms around her body, he was definitely real. For a moment, she could not open her eyes. Her eyelids felt unimaginably heavy, but when she finally yanked her eyelids opened, she found herself staring into a pair of deep turquoise eyes. **

**Unable to speak, she could only return the look of the pair of blue piercing eyes. **

**"Are you alright? You were screaming. Nightmare?" It was a voice that contained a large amount of concern. **

**The words hung in the air, and the girl finally found her voice. "Y...yes." She waited for a while before she spoke again. "Could you tell me where I am?"**

**She watched as the two eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously, you don't know where you are," remarked the boy. When she began to shake her head confusedly, he cocked his head in utter shock. "You're at the hospital of course! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. When did you arrive here? Where are you hurt? Where do you come from? You don't look like you're from around here. What's your name? Where's your family? Whe-OUCH!"**

**A fist struck the boy on his head. **

**"Naruto! I've told you so many times, stop bothering other patients. If you're so well to be able to spout so much nonsense, get out of bed already," hollered Sakura who had just entered the room to check on the patients.**

**"I am out of bed, Sakura chan!" Naruto answered in a sing-song voice, much to Sakura's petulance. **

**"Then report back to Shikamaru and get back to training!"**

**"But I've just gotten out of bed!" He protested, waving his arms about.**

**"Naruto..." Sakura began in a dangerous voice. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.**

**"Er...On second thought, maybe I will. See you later, Sakura, and erm..." Naruto looked at the girl expectantly.**

**"Mushashibo Utako. Pleased to meet you." Smiling slightly, she extended her hand to him, who shook it amiably. **

**"Nice to meet you too, Utako! Later!" He tore out of the room, the door slammed shut behind him.**

**"That Naruto...One day I'll really..." Sakura muttered under her breath, she turned to Utako with a bright smile before asking her how she felt.**

**"I'm feel much better. Erm, were you the one who brought me here?" **

**Sakura grinned before commenting, "Well, you could say that, yes. But I think there's someone else you should thank for saving you. He's on a scouting mission now, though I think he'll be back soon."**

**Someone else..., Utako thought, gazing at her hands. So that was not a dream she had had, he was real. **

**Utako's face reddened slightly and she stepped out of the bed, asking if she could leave the hospital. **

**"Well, I could make an exception. Seeing as how you look better already, and I am so sick of this place. Ugh. Anyway, my shift ends after I have finished checking on you. We'll sneak out of here then. You can cover yourself with this cloak, and then we'll get new clothes for you." Sakura answered her with a twinkle in her eye, while scribbling some records on the list that she was holding in her arms.**

**Before long, both girls were holding hands and rushing out of the hospital. When they left the hospital, they bent their backs and began panting for breath.**

**"I can't believe I wasn't caught!" Utako was half laughing, half panting.**

**"Well, I am pretty prominent in this hospital," came the answer from Sakura, who straightened herself before pointing to a nearby area where there were plenty of tents. **

**"That is the base camp of the Leaf and the Sand, allies to the Water. Since there are too many of us, arrangements for makeshift camps were made. It's not really that bad once you get used to it, though the tents can be a real nightmare when it rains. And it really rains like mad around here." Shuddering, Sakura quickly told Utako to conceal her face under the cloak as she was sure someone might recognise her and drag her back to the horrid hospital room again.**

**Following behind Sakura, she found herself entering a different place with a different atmosphere. She could see tents on both sides, all blandly orange. There were people milling about, with some sitting near their tents, trying their best to carry out field cooking. Utako felt the strong sense of happiness in the air. Happiness. Something she had not felt in a long time.**

**After walking past at least twenty tents, Sakura came to a stop in front of a tent that was uniformly orange like the rest. She motioned for Utako to enter the tent. **

**It was wonderfully warm. Not only that, the tent was rather neat, with sleeping bags on the right and backpacks on the left. There was no one in the tent, and Sakura shut the covers to the entrance of the tent before slumping onto one of the soft sleeping bags.**

**"It's gotten so much noisier since the Sand nins came!" She exclaimed, shutting her eyes tiredly. Utako found herself looking once more around the tent, which seemed to be something strange to her. Sakura grabbed her backpack, rummaged in it for a while before removing some clothes from it. She passed it to Utako, who looked at them gratefully; she disliked the hospital wear that she had on her. **

**She changed into a costume much like that of Sakura except it was a pale green and the skirt that she had was fully pleated, along with shorts under the skirt that allowed her an ease of movement.**

**"It fits perfectly! Try this hair binder." Utako took the hair binder and tied her hair so that her dark locks could be seen on her right. **

**"Sakura chan! Sakura chan!" Naruto burst into the tent, gasping for breath. "Utako has disappeared!"**

**"Naruto! I've told you how many times, knock before you enter! Where're your manners?"**

**"But Sakura chan, there's no door. It's just plain covers and-" Noticing Utako, he pointed to her asking," Hey...you look familiar...i know I've seen you somewhere."**

**Utako shifted a guilty gaze Sakura's way. "Don't be stupid, Naruto! How can you have seen her before? She's my cousin from Suna!"**

**"Cousin? You've never said you had a cousin. So, is she a jounin like us too?"**

**"Er...yeah! of course! She's just telling me about the genjutsu that she can perform."**

**"Wow! So which dispatch team are you in?" Naruto seemed to have taken a liking for the girl.**

**"She's in Team 356, you know, the ones that will be attacking in the hidden areas."**

**"356? But they're having a meeting now at the Eagle's tent! Didn't you know that?" Naruto shouted wildly, his blue eyes piercing right through Utako's silver ones. **

**Sakura looked about carelessly, trying to make up another explanation for his question. "Er...well…she's new so she's not familiar with this place..." Trailing off, she began rubbing her head in despair. Oh no, what was she going to do? Utako did't seem to know what was genjutsu...and she was no ninja...**

**Naruto, meanwhile, had taken matters into his own hands, and pulled Utako by the hand. "Come on! I'll show you Eagle's tent! Sakura chan, don't you remember that you're on guard duty at Entrance 201? You'd better run. I heard that Gaara is supposed to be in charge for guard duty this week, and er, I don't think you want to get on his bad side..."**

**Gasping, Sakura could have hit herself for not keeping in mind her schedule. Balking, she had a visual image of the distasteful frown on the red-haired boy. She sighed and flashed Utako an apologetic smile before rushing off to her duty. **

**Utako was left alone, at a loss of what to do. She could only follow the blonde boy aimlessly. **

**"Oi! Naruto! What the heck are you doing here; you're supposed to be helping out in field cooking today!" A boy who had a large dog beside him yelled at Naruto impatiently. He was holding a bunch of vegetables and Utako could see a trail of potatoes behind them. She looked at the dog which was, using his teeth, holding onto a sack labelled 'Potatoes'. **

**Naruto slapped his head and groaned. "Jeez. Not again. I hate cooking, can't we just get instant ramen instead. It sucks to cook."**

**"INSTANT RAMEN, don't talk to me about stupid INSTANT RAMEN! The others have gotten sick of your dumb ramen. We've been eating it for two solid weeks. Come on, help me get some of the vege- What the...those potatoes, they're all over the place, oh great! Akamaru!" Kiba dumped the vegetables in the arms of Naruto before picking up the potatoes. Akamaru followed his owner guiltily and picked up the potatoes, placing them in the sack. **

**"Man, this stinks. I'm not eating no potatoes that's been slobbered by a dog." Naruto muttered under his breath. Realising that Utako was beside him, he peered out from his pile of vegetables. "Over there, that's the Eagles' Tent. The meeting's probably started. Go on, I'll see you later for dinner right?" He pointed to a tent that was in front of them by at least two metres. **

**Utako gave him a tiny smile before walking off. Oh great, she thought sullenly, with Naruto looking at her, she was forced to enter that tent.**

**Grinning to herself, she thought about knocking on the covers of the tent. Before she knew it, she had unzipped the covers, and stepped into the tent that was twice as big as Sakura's. **

**At least a dozen pairs of eyes turned to look at her. "You're late!" There came a sharp voice on her right. The speaker was a boy around her age, he was dressed in black, with a symbol embossed on his front. On his face, there were streaks of purple and white paint, that Utako who was well versed in the performing arts, knew were paintings on Kabuki puppets.**

**"I'm sorry. I had something..."**

**"What could be more important than this meeting? And where's your forehead protector?" The boy seemed to be rather irritated.**

**Forehead protector? Right, that was an item to show one's status as a ninja, she had read that somewhere...Now, what was she to do... **

**"Uh, no...I must have misplaced it."**

**"MISPLACED?" The boy roared in annoyance, Utako swore that she saw spit travelling out of his mouth.**

**Utako murmured an apology, and gazed at the boy sheepishly. "Kankuro dono, I think we should continue with our discussion. It is almost time for dinner and..." A woman, most probably in her late twenties suggested, winking at Utako.**

**Kankuro ignored the woman but continued with his talk again. Pursing her lips, Utako took a seat near the woman who had helped her earlier. **

**"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I have counted that there're 24 of us here so I will split you guys into 6 four man cells. I will arrange the groups and after dinner, please return to this tent and check your group placing. I will not tolerate anyone who is not serious about this war. Write your names on the paper I am passing around, after which you are dismissed."**

**There was a great clutter as everyone crowded around the table, taking turns writing down their names. Groaning inwardly, Utako stood and wrote her name down too. She couldn't possibly write a false name, and it was not as if she was not capable of performing genjutsu. Pondering to herself, she remembered the times she had spent with her mother who had taught her the ninja arts secretly behind her father's back. Her father...**

_"How many times must I tell you! Never teach Utako ninja arts! I forbid you to do that!" A slap landed on the woman's face. It felt like a thousand darts piercing through her heart. _

_"It's her destiny, Ryuka! You must not prevent her from doing it!"_

_"Destiny, my foot! What do you know about destiny? If she was a boy, I'll let her have a go at this. But she's a girl! A girl who is not talented, and who should have never been born! Remember how you said she could do genjutsu? She embarrassed me in front of all the guests! Genjutsu? Using her pathetic voice, don't give me that, Mizuko!"_

_"She was afraid. She cannot perform genjutsu under stress, surely you can understand!"_

_"You, girl! Forget what you have learnt! Do you hear me?"_

_Never have been born... Her father's words echoed through her mind, tearing at every sane part of her body._

**Abandoning her thoughts, she was about to leave the tent when Kankuro stepped in front of her, his face just inches from hers.**

**"I expect to see you with your forehead protector during dinner! Misplacement is not an excuse, do you hear me?"**

**"Uh." Utako could only manage a small whimper.**

**"yes or no?" He sneered unmovingly.**

**"Erm... yes." She couldn't stand his hot breath so close to her any longer and muttered a satisfactory answer.**

**Turning his back from her, he marched out of the tent. Utako controlled an impulse to pound that boy. Who the heck did he think he was, ordering people around?**

**"Don't mind him. He's just edgy these days. We all are. What with the war, and all those fights. What's your name?" The woman who had aided Utako earlier on inquired curiously. **

**" Utako. Thanks for what you did back then."**

**"It's no problem. So, you've misplaced your forehead protector, huh?"**

**Utako could think of nothing else to respond to her question except to flash a bright smile. The woman chuckled heartily before rummaging in her backpack and passing to her what looked like a green bit of cloth with a metallic plate stuck to it.**

**"Here you go. This was my original protector that I obtained when I made it to genin. I think it'll still fit you. Well, I've got to go; need to get some supplies. See you!" The woman was about to rush out of the tent when she grinned at Utako. "Oh yeah, nice to meet you. The name's Ayuka."**

**Utako held the forehead protector in her hands and waved to Ayuka enthusiastically. I love this place, she concluded in her head, the people here are so...sweet. **

* * *

**Dinner was a boisterous affair, Utako realised. She was introduced to everyone as Sakura's cousin and a Suna nin. Sakura and Ino began to discuss the many cute guys that they could see around, and pretty soon, Utako grew bored and excused herself.**

**It was not that she disliked noise, she was not used to it. She patted the forehead protector that she had worn around her arm. Utako felt proud of her forehead protector, but she had to do something to prove that she deserved it...She had heard from her mother about tests to prove a ninja's worth. What she would have given for her mother to be alive right now...**

**"I see that you have your forehead protector with you." Someone spoke from behind her. Turning her back in surprise, she found herself face to face with the same boy who had chastised her during the meeting. **

**He had taken the bunraku paint off his face now, Utako noticed, taking in his muscular frame. She blushed slightly and nodded her head.**

"Er, well...," he began, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "I'm sorry about just now." 

**"It's alright...you were just carrying out your job."**

**He grunted in response. There was an awkward silence which was broken by Kankuro offering to get drinks for them. After which, both of them sat on a log quietly, observing the dinner crowd in front of them.**

**"What's your name?" They asked in unison.**

**"You first." They proceeded to say again.**

**Kankuro laughed, discomfited. I can't believe this, why am I even talking to her? I don't talk to girls!**

**"I'm Kankuro. You are?"**

**"Utako." The name was simplistic, yet it had a deeper meaning to it. **

**"Utako...You must be a good singer..." (utako is made up of the Japanese word for 'song') **

**She gave a silvery laughter which sent a tingle down his neck. **

**"I suppose..."**

* * *

**Dinner was soon over and Kankuro retired to his tent which he shared with his brother, Gaara and some of the other Leaf ninjas. He laid down in his sleeping bag, his thoughts on his short conversation with Utako. She was interesting, he could not help but admit. Not to mention pretty, his inner voice piped up to his embarrassment. Turning around on his back, he came face to face with Naruto, who had positioned his face sparingly close to him.**

**"What the fck! Naruto, what're you doing?" He growled, hurriedly moving backwards.**

**"Well, for one, it's not like you to sleep when the night's still so young." Smirking, he plonked himself beside Kankuro. **

"And two, we always have a game of truth or dare before we sleep, remember? And whoever who doesn't wish to play will have to kiss the frog that Naruto will summon, remember?" Kiba, who was already sitted at the end of the tent snorted. 

**Grousing, Kankuro dragged himself out of bed and joined the circle of boys at the end of the tent.**

**"Right. Now that everyone's here, we'll get the good ol' bottle out." Naruto placed a single glass bottle on the middle of the circle, before spinning it. **

**Kankuro fixed his gaze on the bottle, and wished with all his heart that the bottle will not pick him. He remembered Chouji who was forced to sneak into the girls' camp to find out the colour of bras that the leaf jounin wore. Sweating, he looked at the bottle miserably, just like everyone in the circle. He detested this game, but it was fun in its own way...**

**The bottle spun around feebly, and was about to stop, pointing at Gaara when Kankuro saw a thin thread of sand pushing the bottle into his direction.**

**"HA! You're it, Kankuro!" Naruto shouted excitedly, his blue eyes with a glint of enthusiasm in them.**

**"WHAT? THAT SUCKS. Not fair. Gaara used his sand to cheat. He was supposed to be it!"**

Gaara glanced at the boys innocently. "I did nothing like that, he just wants to squirm out of it." 

**"I so totally saw that crappy sand turn that god damned bottle into my direction, you sshole!" Kankuro cried out, shooting Gaara a glare.**

**However, it was clear that the boys believed Gaara who was clearly much more mentally stable than Kankuro who was cursing madly. **

**"Truth or dare, Kankuro? Just get this troublesome game over with." Shikamaru yawned and asked, wanting to doze off any moment.**

**After a few well chosen curses, Kankuro spat, "Dare, I'm not telling you guys anything about me."**

**"Dare? Seriously? It's my turn to think of a dare right?" Naruto hollered with ecstasy, as though he had finally achieved his dream of becoming the hokage. He squished his eyes up and made a humming sound as he began thinking of a way to torture Kankuro.**

**"Hurry up, Naruto. It's going to be troublesome if the jounins on duty catch us still up and not in beds. We're supposed to be on guard duty in the morning." Shikamaru went on to say nonchalantly. **

**"AH HA!" Naruto sprang into the air, hitting Kiba who was beside him, dozing off, in the face. "I've got it!"**

**"OUCH!" Kiba started massaging his jaw which was rather sore.**

**"I dare you to kiss Utako!" The dare came out of Naruto's mouth and it hung in the air for a while.**

**"Who's Utako?" Kiba questioned, lifting an eyebrow.**

**"She's Sakura's cousin from Suna." Shikamaru replied, uninterested. **

**"Yeah. I think she's really nice. She even helped me to prepare dinner." Chouji piped, opening another bag of potato chips.**

**"Not to mention beautiful, her figure's amazing, I bet you noticed that, right Kankuro? That's why you were talking to her, huh?" Naruto mocked, thumping Kankuro on his back.**

**He did not seem to hear Naruto. The dare was still resounding in his mind, and he could feel a blush creeping up. Damn it, why did he even choose a dare? He pictured himself kissing Utako, he could literally fill her soft lips against his. Her waist in his arms, the fragrance of her hair...**

**"You do know, Kankuro, who she is, right?" It had been a long time since Gaara spoke. And when he did, the tone of his voice was that with a tinge of sarcasm, just like usual. **

**"Huh?"**

**"She's the owner of that shamisen."**

**For a while, only Kankuro could understand what Gaara was conveying. He gave the shamisen that had been fixed by his nimble hands a glance. It was lying beside his sleeping bag. The same silver eyes and the same smile... Why hadn't he thought of that?**

**"So, when're you going to do it," smirked Gaara, his eyes mocking him.**

**Kankuro replied with a grunt. Returning to his sleeping bag, he shut his eyes and found himself thinking of Utako again. Her lips, her laughter, she in his arms, her captivating silver eyes... DAMN IT! Was he some kind of a pervert?**

**That stupid dare.**

* * *

I have tried my hardest to make this story make sense. Hope you enjoyed it. Now let's wait for Kankuro to fulfil his dare :D 


End file.
